tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Preparations
Log Title: Preparations Characters: Jetfire, Taifeng Location: Autobot Base, Iacon, Cybertron Date: April 27, 2016 TP: Shattered Glass TP Summary: Jetfire and Taifeng prepare for Jetfire's coronation as Autobot Emperor of Destruction. Category:2016 Category:Logs Category:Shattered Glass TP As logged by SG-Taifeng - Wednesday, April 27, 2016, 10:44 PM Autobot Base Within Iacon, Autobot Base is a walled headquarters, reachable by an extensible bridge. Autobots needed to signal their approach before being allowed into Iacon, or risk getting blasted to paint by its extensive weaponry. Lining the path to Iacon are a series of lamp-post like communications and weapons structures, and the exterior walls of the base are hung with the mangled bodies of Optimus Prime’s enemies. SG-Jetfire is looking in the mirror. His red cape attached to the gold clasps on his shoulders. He makes a few audible sighs, as if rehearsing his anguish over Emperor Prime's death. Taifeng is nearby, going over the route Jetfire will take to the site of the coronation. She's overseeing security from Jetfire's quarters to Trion Square, where thousands of onlookers - Autobot, Decepticon, and Quintesson - will witness Jetfire's ascent from Air Commander to Autobot Emperor of Destruction. Taifeng's manner is brusque and professional - she seems to lack the awe one might expect of someone working closely for the great Jetfire. SG-Jetfire listens absently, but then suddenly stops and makes a 'stop' gesture to Taifeng. "Wait..." He says with his mouthpiece. He points to the platform. "I understand the other commanders will be there, but maybe... " he gestures for the remaining commanders to be on the 'ground level'. "Perhaps I should stand at the alter alone... it would be a more dramatic effect when I am officially anointed Autobot Emperor." He then opens his hands, "And as soon as the announcement is made, then everyone will do their cheers, which will likely take at least 20 minutes." SG-Jetfire asks to no one in particular, "When will be embarking on our visit to Emperor Prime's memorial site? I must show that we are still in mourning, but as he wanted, we are moving on." Taifeng rolls her optics as she fails spectacularly to hide her annoyance. "Should you have someone on the platform with you to place the crown on your head, or would you do that yourself as well?" she asks sarcastically. "And do you want to wait for Prime's body to be brought from Earth, or is that just a formality? We wouldn't want to delay your glorious ascension." She frowns and shakes her head in disbelief. SG-Jetfire looks at Taifeng and sighs, "Of course, I'm going to have the elder put the crown on my head, but afterward, I believe I should stand alone...as a gesture of strength." He frowns, "And as my FIRST act as Autobot Emperor, I will ensure we retrieve Prime's body, but ..." He repeatedly pounds his hand in his palm, "We must move on NOW! The Autobots are looking at me to bring them out of this darkness that has befallen them since Emperor Prime perished!" SG-Jetfire looks over his shoulder and sneers slightly "I'm doing all of this for THEM, not me!" Taifeng nods quickly. "Oh, of COURSE, Lord Jetfire. No one suspects otherwise. Which elder shall perform the solemn function of physically anointing you? Alpha Trion? Emir Xaaron? Ironhide? I'll make sure they're in position to do their duty, and then hustled off the dais so you can make your show of strength to inspire us all." She manages to get all of that out without gagging, but just barely. SG-Jetfire looks at Taifeng and sighs, sitting down. "I...I don't know...Alpha Trion...most likely." He sighs and rubs his temples. "The burden...it's almost too much." He looks at Taifeng and sighs, pointing in her general direction. "Be fortunate, fellow Autobot. You are not burdened by this great weight." He shakes his head "There are so many choices I must now make." Taifeng sighs and looks at the ceiling. "I count my blessings every day," she intones flatly. "Do you with me to inform the Old One of this great honor, or would you prefer to do so yourself?" She pulls up details on her datapadd and adds several more notes, sending them to Autobot Security so they can post snipers around the route and be sure the Iacon Square crowd is free of known miscreants and trouble-makers. SG-Jetfire nods to Taifeng, "It'd be best if you do it yourself. Me asking... it would most likely project weakness...or worse, arrogance." "Very well," Taifeng replies, making another note on her tablet. "Will there be anything else? I presume you'll want all heads of state present, including leaders of both factions and allied city-states?" She looks up at Jetfire with her fire-red optics. "The Weatherbots will ensure perfect clear skies for your presentation and speech - a perfect frame to the beginning of your long reign of conquest and prosperity." SG-Jetfire waves a hand to Taifeng. "No...no - you may go. I must mentally prepare myself for the next few days." He looks back at Taifeng and says "And of course, like every other Autobot, continue to mourn the passing of our great leader." "Yeah, yeah. Right. Mourn." Tai looks like she might have to make a note to remember that, but she merely says, "OK. I'll make the preparations as requested, and let you know as soon as all is in readiness. Your archivists and retinue are set to go?" Tai puts away her tablet and heads for the door, but pauses before she leaves to wait for Commander Jetfire's answer. She places a light blue hand on the doorframe. SG-Jetfire nods somberly. "Yes... they are ready. The next few days are going to be historic, indeed." SG-Jetfire pauses and clears his throat, giving Taifeng a 'you may bow now' gesture before she leaves. Taifeng emulates a parting bow of respect. It's fake - this guy is a real bozobot for sure - but if this is who the Old One has chosen to put on the throne, far be it for Taifeng to lose her head over an inability to play along. As soon as she's out of Jetfire's sight, she transforms, internally frowning at the hated Earth-vehicle form she's been forced to take for potential offworld missions. Maybe with Jetfire in charge, Earth can be razed, sucked dry, and abandoned, and the war's effort can return to where it belongs - home.